Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{3}{4} \times 4\dfrac{1}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{11}{4} \times \dfrac{21}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 21}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{231}{20}$ $ = 11 \dfrac{11}{20}$